Romeo&Cinderella
by Seresia
Summary: Se ha convertido en una necesidad, ver a tu ser amado cada dia. Ambos estan listos para compartir su vida y al pareser creen, que ya han escapado de las unicas personas que pretenden separarlos. Mas no es asi, su aventura apenas ha comenzado.
1. Prologo

ROMEO&CINDERELLA

-Tienes todas tus cosas listas?-Se escucho preguntar a una voz en la oscuridad de la habitacion.  
>-Si.-Respondio una voz distinta mientras acomodaba la ropa que habia dentro de una pequeña maleta verde para poder cerrarla. La nube que cubria la luna se movio permitiendo que entrara luz al cuarto. La chica seguia acomodando las cosas dentro de la maleta. Alguien se acerco a ella.<br>-Estas segura de lo que haces?-La luz de la luna ilumino un rostro nuevo, el de un joven.  
>-Completamente segura.-Ella lo abrazo, y lo beso.<br>-Bien-tomo una foto del mueble que estaba detras de ella-, entonces no olvides esto.-Le dio la foto sonriendo. Ella tomo la foto y la vio con cierta tristeza, la guardo y cerro la maleta.  
>-Gracias.-Tomo su maleta y abrio la ventana. Oh-tomo una hoja doblada del bolsillo de su pantalon y la puso en la cama.<br>-Aqui comienza nuestra gran aventura, no?-Pregunto el mientras salia por la ventana del cuarto.  
>-Si. Aqui comienza.-Salio por la ventana, y la cerro con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido. El joven tomo la mano de ella, y sin voltear atras, se alejaron de la casa.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I.- Un Nuevo Estilo de Vida  
>-Que te parese este lugar Seresia?-Pregunto un joven de cabello negro a la chica que tenia al lado.-Se que es algo chico, y que no es la gran cosa pero...-Seresia lo abrazo interrumpiendolo.<br>-Amor, este lugar esta bien para nosotros dos, me encanta-volteo a verlo llena de felicidad.  
>-Bien...-el joven volteo a ver a un hombro mayor, al pareser el dueño del apartamento-nos quedamos con el lugar.<br>-Grandioso, aqui tiene joven Joseph-el señor se acerco a ellos y les entrego las llaves del departamente-hicieron una buena eleccion.  
>"Por fin tenemos un hogar propio..." penso Seresia. Ambos habian gastado la mitad de sus ahorros, ciertamenete, de toda su vida para comprar el lugar. Como aun era temprano, decidieron salir a explorar la ciudad en la que se hallaban y de paso a buscar un trabajo para ambos.<p>

-Ya estas lista amor?-Parado justo en la entrada del edificio en el que habian comprado su apartamento, se encontraba Joseph.  
>-Ya ya...-contesto Seresia caminando hacia el, lo tomo del brazo, y ambos salieron del edificio.<br>Caminaban letamente, disfrutando del hermoso dia soleado, viendo atentamente todo alrededor de ellos. Grandes edificios, hogares pequeños, algunos negocios propios, centros comerciales...Pasadas unas cuantas horas, encontraron un lugar llamativo.  
>-Mira, que te parese ese lugar?-Pregunto Seresia a Joseph. Delante de ellos se encontraba un gran restaurante, en una de las ventanas se podia observar un pequeño letrero que decia "se buscan empleados".<br>-Bueno, hay que preguntar si hay lugar para ambos.-Abrio la puerta dejando pasar dentro a Seresia, y enseguida entro el. Por dentro, el lugar se veia un tanto oscuro, al fondo habia un mostrador con un hombre mayor vestido de negro detras de el. Los jovenes se acercaron al mostrador.  
>-Buenas tardes.-Saludo Joseph educadamente al señor extendiendole la mano. Al ver que el hombre delante de el no la tomaba, un poco molesto,retiro su mano.-Ehm...al pasar vimos que tenia ese pequeño aviso de que buscan empleados asi que...<br>-Lo siento-lo interrumpio el hombre antes de que terminara-, ayer tomaron el empleo un par de jovenes. Ya no necesitamos a nadie.-Aun mas molesto por la forma tan cortante en que le habian respondido, Joseph cerro con fuerza su mano. Seresia al darse cuenta lo tomo rapido del brazo.  
>-Es una lastima, bueno, gracias.-Sin soltarlo, jalo a Joseph hasta salir de ahi. Una vez fuera, solto su brazo.<br>-Quien rayos se cree ese tipo para hablar asi! Tan solo es un mero empleado.-Cruzo sus brazos.  
>-Lo se, lo se...no estuvo bien. Pero bueno no...-Con la mirada fija en la ventana del restaurante, Sereia observaba al hombre que antes estaba detras del mostrador, quitar el aviso que ambos habian visto. Al quitarlo, el hombre desde el otro lado de la ventana, le sonrio de forma burlona a Seresia.-importa...Haay! Pero quien rayos se cree!-Molesta, se acerco de nuevo a la puerta del restaurant.<br>-A-amor!-Joseph la sujeto con sus brazos para evitar que entrara al lugar y provocara algun problema.-Ven mira, vayamos a aquel parque si?-Dijo caminando en direccion a un parque que estaba a dos calles adelante sin soltarla.  
>-Awww, dejame ir tan solo a decirle unas cuantas cositas!-Replico Seresia.<br>-Que linda te ves haciendo berrinche.-La solto, y volteo a volteo a otro lado.  
>-V-vayamos ya al parque.-Dijo algo nerviosa al escuchar aquello, tomo su mano y siguieron caminando.<br>Ya en el parque, se sentaron debajo de un arbol para relajarse. Cansada de tanto caminar, Seresia recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Joseph.  
>-Aww..-suspiro-no encontramos ningun buen lugar amor.<br>-Tranquila lo encontraremos.-Recargo su cabeza en la de ella, y sonrio levemente. Cuando mas relajados se encontraban Joseph se levanto repentinamente.  
>-Pasa algo?-Pregunto Seresia al tiempo que se levantaba. Joseph mantenia su mirada fija en un grupo de personas que paresian rodear a algo o alguien a unos metros de ellos. Seresia se coloco detras de el, y ambos se acercaron a aquel grupo de personas.<p> 


End file.
